1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to footwear and, more specifically without limitation, to footwear having a passive reflective device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that objects are sometimes difficult to see in subdued lighting situations. For example, a child walking across a crosswalk at an intersection at dusk may be difficult to see or may be seen too late to avoid seriously injuring the child. Although some footwear for children has attempted to provide some warning provisions, what is needed is a signalling mechanism that enhances noticeability of an exposed child to a driver in an oncoming vehicle.